criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chelsea Bloom (GD)
Chelsea Bloom was a suspect in the murder investigation of her cousin, Bethany Copperstone in Waste of Energy (Case #21 of Grimsdale). She was later arrested for murdering her mother, Vanellope Bloom in Cut me off your Life (Case #28 of Grimsdale). She was later on killed in Release Me From Death (Case #52 of Grimsdale) Profile Murder details Once Diego and Hamilton arrived to the prison, they encountered Barb, who demanded to know their identities and after learning so, she led them to the prison yard. There they found Chelsea, fried up, tied up with electrical wires, and electrocution being the obvious cause of death. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Clive. Seeing that he was already a prisoner, Clive found that there was no use to denying the crime and admitted that he killed his daughter because she got to close into uncovering his leader’s identity. Diego rolled his eyes and asked Clive why he’s obsessed on helping his leader, when the team already arrested all the Anoterous members, in which Clive laughed and asked this if they really thought that the Anoterous were planning to form an army with only around 50 members in their cult. Diego and Hamilton then realized that they’re not done with the Anoterous and not even close at it, and were shocked by their stupidity. Clive was sent to Judge Powell who sentenced him to life in prison. Events Of Criminal Case Waste of Energy Chelsea was made a suspect, after they found her papers after being released from an asylum, at the garden. Chelsea revealed that she doesn’t know the victim’s name. However, she knows that she is dating a guy she recognized from middle school, called Armie Anderson. Chelsea was interrogated again, after the discovery that Bethany was her cousin. When asked why she lied about not knowing the victim’s name, she revealed that she really doesn’t know her name, but knows that she is her cousin. She also stated that she hated the victim, because she kept begging Chelsea to go back to her parents. Chelsea was proven innocent after Armie was revealed to be the culprit. After the investigation, Vicky came to the station telling Hamilton and Mia that someone was stalking Chelsea. The duo found out that Chelsea’s stalker was her brother, Mason, who just wanted to speak to her. When they brought Mason to Chelsea, the duo and Vicky gave them space, and Mason tried to convince Chelsea to come back home, which she refused. Cut me off your Life After learning the victim was Chelsea’s mother, they decided to speak to her. Where Chelsea, expectedly, showed no sympathy towards the victim. She was then talked to again, after learning she referred the victim, as “the worse out of the lot”, where she explained it was Vanellope’s idea to begin with, to send her to an asylum. Chelsea was revealed to be the killer in the climax of the investigation. After trying to deny it, she confessed. When the team asked her if she killed her mother due to her placing her in the asylum. She told the duo it was more than that, and that her family only wanted her back to keep the family bloodline pure. Chelsea explained that, for a long time her ancestors would marry their children to their cousins, or even siblings, up until now. Mason was meant to marry a cousin of hers, but she committed suicide to avoid this. Her parents were mad, because the only female relatives left, wouldn’t allow their daughter to inbreed. Suddenly, they remembered that Chelsea existed, and were planning to hook her up with Mason, thus they pulled a lawsuit against the Lopez’s to take Chelsea back. Chelsea not wanting to get Vicky or Hyrum in trouble, decided to act. So she invited her mother to come and take her, lying that she made her decision to marry Mason. And when her mother arrived, she knocked her out, and took her to the basement, where she cut off her legs, and decided to send them to her father, as a warning. Chelsea was sentenced to 9 years in prison. Hamilton went to Chelsea’s cell, where he saw Hamida waiting for him, as well. Chelsea then told them that her father has a secret, she never told the police since she knew she’d have an entire cult in the hunt for her, but after hearing that Mason wants to get married and that her parents won’t let him, she decided to put her father behind bars, so he’d be free. She then revealed that her father is an Anoterous’ leader right hand. The duo, although believed her, knew they couldn’t arrest someone unless they had proof, and Clive could weasel his way out of it, but Chelsea told them to search their house. After searching, they saw a folder of papers, which they sent to Yoyo, who confirmed that Clive was indeed an Anoteros. The duo went to Clive and arrested him for involvement with the Anoterous, and promoting incest. Case appearances *Waste of Energy (Case #21 of Grimsdale). *Cut me off your Life (Case #28 of Grimsdale) *Release Me From Death (Case #52 of Grimsdale) Trivia Gallery CliveBGrimsdale.png|Clive Bloom, Chelsea’s father